novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Blake Reynolds (Caught Between Two Worlds)
This page refers to the Caught Between Two Worlds character. For other uses, see Blake (disambiguation). Blake Reynolds is a former champion boxer and trainer, the owner of Reynolds Gym, the elder brother of Kylie Reynolds, the son and child of the late Devon and Samara Reynolds and the mate of Aria King, a member of the North Cairo Pack. Because of him being Aria's mate, he is aware of the werewolf community. Physical description Blake, like Kylie, takes after his mother, having her blonde whitish hair and dark red eyes. His hair is shoulder-length, with the back going past his shoulders, and is rather shaggy. He typically wears a dark gray zipper hoodie over a dark red t-shirt, black jeans and black and white high tops. Personality Blake is very mature, making Kylie his top priority–Aria does come in second. He does everything he can for Kylie even if she doesn't want it, but she understands. He is very close to Kylie since he has raised her since he became her guardian after their parents' sudden deaths. He is highly protective over Kylie, with her being his only family left. He is very affectionate with Aria and will tell her that he loves her all the time. However, because he is human, he fears that Aria's father will make him leave her for another werewolf. He is also afraid that she'll leave him, as when they were dating, he wouldn't stop talking about Kylie. Aria later learned that "Kylie" was his younger sister, and loves how he talks so highly of her. She never met anyone like it. Abilities Skills * Boxing skills: As a champion boxer and now trainer, Blake is highly skilled in boxing and is very good at training someone. * Caretaking: Blake is excellent at caretaking, as he primarily took care of Kylie while his parents were working to earn enough to feed both him and Kylie. * Cooking skills: Once he graduated high school, Blake began to take cooking classes, which is actually where he met Aria. * Medical intuition: Due to his boxing, Blake knows enough in medical intuition should he have to take care of his injuries. * Knowledge on werewolf community: Because he is Aria's mate, and possibly future husband, he had to know the risk he was taking by mating with Aria. So, he knows a great deal on werewolves, including their weaknesses to silver and wolfsbane. Weaknesses * Kylie: Because of her being all his family he has left, Blake is very protective over his sister. He'll easily come to protect her. Background Early Life Blake was born in Albuquerque, New Mexico to Devon and Samara Reynolds and the older brother of Kylie. He lived in Albuquerque up until he graduated from High School and then moved to Forks, Washington as he was going to be attending the University of Washington. He spent his final summer with his family traveling through the states before heading to Washington. Once there, he signed up for a cooking class so he could cook his own food. There he met Aria, who later revealed to being a werewolf, as he Blake was her mate. While he was uncertain, he decided to take a risk and began to date her. He graduated the University of Washington with a degree in business management as he owns his own gym, Reynolds Gym, where a bunch of his friend and Aria work, he also works as a trainer there. Months after his sister's sixteenth birthday, Blake gets a call from Social Services saying that he was now the guardian of his sister, as their parents suddenly passed away. While he was shocked on his parents' death, he started making room his apartment for Kylie. He was going to do whatever he could to help her get through it. Caught Between Two Worlds '' Knowing how scary it is to be the new kid in school, Blake decided to get Kylie a pet, something she has always been wanting. He got her a one-year-old male German Shepherd puppy, which she names Relationships Family '''Kylie Reynolds:' Blake has the normal brother-sister relationship with his sister, but is also very close to her. He is older than Kylie by eight years and is also her legal guardian after their parent's suddenly death when he eighteen. He is very protective of her and will easily come to her rescue. He does find her fascination with myths and legends a bit...odd, but lets her do it as he makes her happy. Devon and Samara Reynolds: Blake had a normal relationship with his parents, at least that was until Kylie's birth. He did notice that they were almost never home, but he later learned that it was to make sure both had food and clothes on their back. After giving birth to Kylie, he learned that his mother was laid off, but for reasons unknown. Friends Aria King: Aria is Blake's girlfriend/mate of six years. It is unknown if he'll ask the "will you marry me" question. Trivia * Blake has A- Blood. * Much like his Unexpected counterpart, Blake has a hobby of boxing, but also a trainer. * Blake is of American-Norwegian origin because his father was American and his mother was Norwegian. Category:Male Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Fan Characters Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Caught Between Two Worlds characters